The reliable automated dispensing of extruded ice (also commonly known as pellet, nugget or chewable ice) from a storage bin has long been difficult for manufacturers of ice, and ice and beverage, dispensers. In particular, it has long been known that the extruded ice forms ice blocks inside the storage bin and clumps easily resulting in clogged dispense mechanisms. Notwithstanding this long recognized drawback of the prior art, however, an effective solution to this problem has heretofore eluded the industry.
With this disadvantage of the prior art clearly in mind, therefore, it is an overriding object of the present invention to improve over the prior art by setting forth methods and apparatus for implementing an automated ice dispenser such that dispensing of extruded ice may be reliably had. Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to set forth such methods and apparatus as also provide ancillary advantages and other benefits in the handling of beverage products.